


Drabbles: New Years

by BlackMaya



Series: Bungle and Trepidation [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMaya/pseuds/BlackMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima hates the new year fireworks, but spending time with Takao... well, it's a tinee-bit better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midorima/Takao

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mishaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishaa/gifts).



The sounds of the fireworks irritated Midorima to no end. Every single year, his neighbors would send out fireworks outside his (family’s) house, and would not even bother to clean up the mess they had done.

But this year was different, Takao was beside him, celebrating the atrocious event. The sounds seemed to be blocked. And only Takao, who was silent all through-out the blasts until the clock stuck twelve, was on his sight.

“Happy New Year, Shin-chan!” Takao greeted. “Let’s have another blast this year!”

So much for the silence.

“Shin-chan?” The smaller man tilted his head to a side.

Midorima sighed. “Happy New Year, Takao.”

“Is Shin-chan sad that we didn’t have s—” Takao was cut off by a whack on the head.

“No!”


	2. Aomine/Kuroko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Set after they separated to go to their individual choices of high school._

For the past few years, Aomine, Kuroko and Momoi had spent the new years together. They would have fun, well save Momoi for always ratting on Aomine. But this year, it seemed as though he felt empty.

 

Momoi was with him all through out. Even when he pretended to sleep on the grass, she sat beside him and continued to chatter. Aomine knew Momoi wanted to walk around the stalls some more, which was a given fact.

 

“Dai-chan, next year…” She smiled as she looked at him. It was such a sad smile.

 

“What?”

 

“Let’s invite Tetsu-kun next year! I’m sure we’ll have a lot of fun!”

 

Aomine snorted. “Whatever.”

 

And to that, Momoi frowned. She stood up and said in a disappointed tone, “You two were best friends, Aomine-kun. Best friends! Can’t you respect his choice to go to Seirin?”

 

_Stab._

Aomine simply turned away from Momoi.

 

_Stab._

 

“Aomine-kun!”

 

It irritated him that Momoi started to call him formally again.

 

But it irritated him more that his shadow wasn’t with him anymore. And that he would spend the rest of his high school life without him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll expound on this when I have the time. OTL


End file.
